Locura Corrompida
by Pyb World
Summary: "Solo queremos que ayudes, Alice. Ya te dije, las flores se marchitan y el clima cambia. No es nada más allá de lo que sería peligroso. El País de las Maravillas cambia según el estado de tu mentalidad. Algo te corrompe" En cierto modo, el Gato tenía razón.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de los creadores.

* * *

**Locura Corrompida**

* * *

Alice Liddell caminaba lentamente por las sinuosas calles desoladas de un callejón, que, a su parecer, era infinito, asqueroso y totalmente lleno de personas a pesar de que solamente pasaba una que otra. Sin embargo eso la desesperaba, no le agradaba los demás. Estaba muy lleno. Mucho ruido, muchos pasos.

_Enfermizo_.

Al terminar una calle se fijó en un anciana que pasó en frente de ella, con una nota de papel en la mano, ésta tenía el pelo totalmente blanco, la piel como una pasa y unos lentes de media luna apoyados en la punta de la nariz. Su vestido era negro y se cubría del frío con un chal de color musgo. Estaba perdida, ya que miraba en todas las direcciones de la calle hasta que sus ojos almendrados se posaron en ella. Sonrió.

Se acercó.

—Disculpe, querida, ¿usted sabe, por casualidad, dónde está el hospital? —preguntó esta frotándose sus manos marchitas y arrugadas, arrugando el papel. Luego se acomodó su chal verde musgo mejor y la miró fijamente a espera de una respuesta.

Alice negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no le puedo ser de ayuda —dijo en voz baja mirando fijamente a la abuelita de vuelta. Ella se balanceaba sobre la punta de sus pies, nerviosa. Por alguna razón el rostro de esa viejita le recordaba al País de las Maravillas—. Pero sé que en la siguiente calle hay un mapa. Espero que le ayude.

La anciana sonrió nuevamente y se ajustó los lentes.

—Gracias, querida.

La anciana, con su singular lento caminar, se encaminó a la dirección donde Alice había hecho una seña con los ojos levemente al pronunciar el mapa. Ella la vio alejarse hasta que se perdió en la doblada de una esquina mugrienta. Seguía diciéndose que esa señora se parecía a alguien, pero no lograba recordar quién, solo que algo tenía que ver con el País de las Maravillas. Al parecer tenía que escavar en los recuerdos de su cerebro más profundo de lo que ya normalmente hacía.

Extrañaba ese lugar.

Si tan solo hubiera un indicio de como pasar a ese extraño e ilógico mundo donde, a su parecer, se encontraban las únicas personas capas de comprenderla, simplemente porque estaban tan locos como ella, ya que eran parte de su locura. Pero no todo era felicidad, obviamente que ahora los otros, malos e indiferentes, no estaban, se podía decir que el País de las Maravillas ahora era un lugar más pacífico, sin tanto horror, sin guerra, sin piezas de ajedrez o cartas que quisieran matarla.

No, no tenía que pensar en ése lugar como si fuera real, ya que solo era parte de su mente. Todo por su locura. Solo podía entrar dejando la lógica de lado.

—Se puede decir que a veces leo tus pensamientos —dijo una voz ronca y lenta a sus espaldas—. Hola, Alice.

La muchacha, al recordar de quien era esa voz, dio medio giro sobre sí misma para ver al dueño de esa enigmática voz. El gato de Cheshire, igual de delgado y desgravado que siempre, estaba posado sobre el marco de una puerta abierta de una casa abandonada. La miraba con sus ojos amarillos y penetrantes, junto a esa gran sonrisa en su cara. No había cambiado para nada en los últimos largos años, lo que no era una sorpresa para Alice, después de todo, de ese enigmático mundo se podía encontrar de todo. La cosa era, que ella no se encontraba en el País de las Maravillas, sino que estaba en Londres.

¿Entonces todo fue real?... ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Veo que este lugar no te ha tratado como se debe, Alice —masculló el Gato desvaneciéndose lentamente, dejando de último su sonrisa y sus ojos amarillos.

—No he tenido dinero por un tiempo —respondió ella particularmente a nadie, pues no estaba segura de si el Gato de Cheshire seguía ahí, o si solo había sido un producto de su loca imaginación y trauma—. El hambre me mata, Gato.

El viento sopló en su pelo, ahora negro, haciéndola estremecerse con el frío que se colaba por las pobres ropas andrajosas y sucias que usaba.

—El País de las Maravillas te necesita nuevamente —el minino se volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez en frente de ella, en el piso. Caminó hacia Alice y la rodeó lentamente, como si se asegurara que ella tuviera fuerzas para la nueva pelea que acaba de anunciar—. Todo está marchito, no se sabe qué es, por eso el Conejo Blanco me ha mandado a buscarte —se volvió a sentar en frente de ella, con esa singular gran sonrisa.

—¿Nuevamente un problema? —reclamó la joven peli-negra echándole una mirada venenosa al Gato—, me parece que se les hace costumbre salir de sus asuntos usando ayuda ajena —se posó las manos en la caderas mostrando así su disgusto por la noticias de su acompañante. Desvió la mirada—. No iré si es para abusar de mí.

La sonrisa del Gato se intensificó, levantó una pata delantera.

—Solo queremos que ayudes, Alice. Ya te dije, las flores se marchitan y el clima cambia. No es nada más allá de lo que sería peligroso. El País de las Maravillas cambia según el estado de tu mentalidad. Algo te corrompe.

Ella bajó las manos de su cadera, y nuevamente fijó sus orbes verde oliva en el Gato de Cheshire. Éste descendió la pata.

—He tenido el secreto del País de las Maravillas guardado desde lo último que me pasó —dijo.

—Un secreto solo es un secreto cuando no se cuenta a otra persona —comunicó Cheshire mientras caminaba por la calle mirando las casa abandonadas y desoladas por los años. En ese entonces Alice se percató de que nadie se encontraba en la calle—. Además, no lo has hecho para nuestro beneficio, solo por el tuyo, si lo cuentas, te creerán loca.

Ya, no aguantaba más a ese maldito felino. Dio media vuelta, y caminó por la calle desolada. Sus pasos hicieron eco en la vacía estancia. Pero no duró mucho, puesto que el Gato le cubrió el camino a su destino sin rumbo.

—Gato, solo estorbas. Vete.

Cheshire parecía divertido con el enojo de Alice.

—¿Segura?

La joven se le tensó todo el cuerpo. ¿Segura?, no, no lo estaba, pues había llegado a pensar que el País de las Maravillas era parte de su imaginación, a pesar de que a veces pensaba en ello como si fuera el mundo real, que solo necesitaba una fórmula para llegar a tal mágico mundo lleno de criaturas maravillosas. Pensándolo mejor, volvería, tal vez en ese mundo todo para ella sería paz de una vez por todas, puede que olvidara esos recuerdos de su familia quemada que la acompañaban desde su niñez.

—Iré… Pero con una condición —dijo levantando un dedo.

Cheshire no dejaba de sonreír. Hizo una reverencia gatuna.

—Lo que quieras, Alice… Pero… ¿Cuál sería esa condición?

Ella sonrió.

—Quiero llegar caminando… o algo similar, ya se me hizo bastante molesto caer del cielo.

Alice iba a ser libre.

Todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, era un remolino de colores que se hacía cada vez más intenso a su alrededor, elevándola ligeramente del suelo. No podía ver más allá de los diferentes colores de arcoíris, pero ya se hacía una idea de lo que se encontraba al otro lado. Luego, de un momento para otro, en un corto segundo de lo que es pestañear, ella se encontraba rodeada de colores marchitos y un cielo aún más nublado que el de Londres.

Ella supo reconocer incluso así el Valle de Lágrimas.

Maravilloso.

—Bienvenida, Alice.

* * *

_Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esto._

_Espero que sea de su agrado. Tal vez haga otro capítulo._


End file.
